fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minerva Orlando (Phantombeast)
Minerva Orlando(ミネルバ Mineruba) Is a member of the Phantom Breaker's, who's sole mission in life is to keep the peace and order in the entire region of Genosha from falling to destruction and chaos at the hands of it's unstable natural environment. Originally, Minerva was part of the former strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, but after losing their title and failing her guild, she left in a self-imposed exile that lasted for nearly three years before she found her way to Genosha, meeting the guild master of Phantom Breaker, Jayapura Marsh, who was a friend of her father's and invited her to join his guild. Since her time there, Minerva has been shown to have changed from her original self, often being called the Holy Enchantress (聖魔女, Seimajo), due to her ways of making everyone feel happy, especially the children that she takes care of most of her time there aside from also protecting people outside of the guild as well. Appearance As a child, Minerva looked completely different from what she looks today. Minerva was smaller and petty looking as a child, barely coming up to her father's knees when they stood side by side. Her hair was styled in a manner that is similar to her current hair, though it was full on buns and not bun-shaped loops. Her skin was not as tanned as it is now, suggesting that she spent a lot of time out in the sun as child, mostly due to her father forcing her out. When coming to attire, Minerva wore are rather complex attire. In her current age, Minerva is shown to be a slim young woman with average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure appears to be considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V''" and what looks like an "''U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges. After losing, she tore away all of her dresses, not feeling worthy to wear clothing that was meant for winners, not pathetic losers like she believed herself to be. All she wore on her travels around Fiore was normal clothings as well as let her hair out of her normal hair style. After arriving in Genosha and finally regaining her confidence in not only herself, but in the true meaning of honor and self-sacrifce for others, she returned to wearing her style but kept it more simple to better relate to everyone instead of standing apart from the rest. It has been seen that she has a deep scar that runs on her right arm from the dagger stab that Erza gave her. Personality Minerva was originally known for her calm and cool nature in most situations and at times considered to be the most mature person in the room. However, when it comes to any intense battle or situation, she quickly changes into a very tactical person who sees anyone under her command as simple pawns. And when things start to turn for the worst, her sadistic personality is revealed as she will often sacrifice anything in order to claim victory for herself at any cost. She considered herself a brutal king, always willing to throw anything and everything at her opponent, even if it was the innocent or her own teammates as well. The testament to her dedication that she had for her guild showed when they lost, leaving her feeling ashamed and guilty for losing, resulting in her self-exile away from anything that reminded her of the shame she brought to Sabertooth. After arriving to Phantom Breaker and recognizing what she was missing all this time, the old Minerva disappeared from the world and a new one took her place. Her new ideals showed to have similar ones to her opponent of Fairy Tail: focusing less on trying to make her home better, and focusing more on helping those around her as well as caring for those around her more. It has also been seen that she shows to be more kinder in her original times, often making sure others were okay before her own well-being. She is also shown to have become a protector as she was assigned to care for the young children that stay in the guild, acting like a mother to some who need it. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Extraordinary Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During her time spent with Sabertooth, Minerva was shown to be proficient with hand-to-hand combat, often using it in combination with her Territory to better attack her opponent unexpectedly, and often without getting hit herself. It was seen that when she fought against both Kagura and Erza, both of whom were master swordsmen, she was able to keep herself from getting slashed by defending with her hands clouded with a Territory bubble on each hand. During the time she began living with the Phantom Breaker Guild, Jayapura himself began to oversee her training, allowing her to become more and more better with her fighting style, using it in more incredible combinations with her magics and making her one of the strongest fighters around in the guild. Physical Attributes Incredible Acrobatics: Minerva is incredibly limber, being able to use her flexibility to preform a number of acrobatic moves and feats. As seen in battle, Minerva is able to use her flexibility to her advantage, twisting and maneuvering her way though her opponent's attacks, to the point she is described as a snake that is playing around with its food. Minerva is able to preform flips and other maneuvers with ease, showing exactly how acrobatically skilled she is. Minerva, as seen in the past or what she has officially dubbed her times of darkness, was able to perform a spectacular acrobatic feat as she was able to use her Magic to make herself appear out of thin air and then, while twisting in the air throw both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi and was still able to land perfectly on both of her feet. Powerful Durability: Enhanced Strength: Instant Speed: Assorted Others Master Tactitian: Medical Expert: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Territory(絶対領土 テリトリー, Teritorī): Territory is one of the most powerful Caster Magic's known in to Earthland. Also known as the Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of War (十八軍神の厄魔の魔法, Jūhachi Gunshin no Yakuma no Mahō), by Mavis Vermilion, it's a dangerous magic around the total manipulation of space, bending it to one's will. When the user begins to use this magic, their hands start glowing a rainbow-like color, slowly allowing a special invisible sphere to appear all around the user and beyond their range of space, allowing anything and everything inside of the sphere to be controlled by them when they produce the magical membrane to produce from her hands. In the area surrounded by the sphere, the user is actually able to command and control everything around them within a certain degree, allowing them to be manipulated in any way the user can think of and producing incredible spells that can actually be alter to affect a different part of the area, often redirecting powerful spells to not affect anyone else aside from the surrounding territory within the sphere's range. It is also seen that the user is capable of changing the actual environment of the area, at times changing the actual gravity to make it much more difficult to fight in or making it harder to cope with for the enemy, but not the user as they are protected by the very sphere they produce. There are certain risks with using this magic, due to the fact that only those inside the magic sphere are affected, meaning anyone who attacks from outside the range will be able to inflict damage and not get manipulated by the membrane. It is also seen that people themselves are not capable of being controlled or manipulated, meaning no one is able to make someone fight each other against their will and can often mean it is next to impossible to keep anyone in the sphere. Spells *'Ih Ragado':Is a basic spell used by Minerva, in which she shows to be able to trap multiple forms of enemies into Territory bubbles, allowing her to keep them contained and often manipulate them depending on how she usses this spell. To begin, Minerva summons up a large orb of Territory, focusing and augmenting it to split into multiple bubbles that she can control easily, sending them all flying towards her opponents as it entraps them inside the sphere, unable to be broken so long as she keeps control of the magic. During her time training with Jayapura, Minerva learned how to use these bubbles in different ways depending on how she augments it. In some cases, the bubble can actually meld with the person, allowing her to actually control their entire bodies, and also defend them from any form of incoming attacks by switching the spell target with another target when it hits the cloaked person in the Territory Bubble. It has also been seen that she uses this spell to help out people stuck in rubble or protect and transport them to safety as well whenever she works with her group after a natural disaster. However, it does shown to have certain weaknesses as she is only able to control a limited amount at one time before it becomes too much for her to handle. It's also shown that the more people she has in her safety, the more she is unable to defend herself and is left open to any kind of debris or attack from anything around her. *'Yagdo Rigora': The user moves their arms in circular motion while phrasing an incantation and then spreads their arms wide across, summoning a god-like entity with intricate designs on its body, followed by a pillar of light capable of destroying the surrounding area. *'Ih Ralgas': summoning an orb of energy in her hand, Minerva is able to summon two mini-guards that are able to absorb the attacks dealt to them, and impacts it with another item near them neutralizing the attack with ease. Ferrous Form (鉄形態 Tekkeitai): Ferrous Form is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Molding Magic. It is often considered one of the only Molding Magic's that doesn't have a specific element and depends solely on the user's own magic. After a year living with Phantom Breaker, Minerva was trusted enough to receive special training from Jayapura himself, instructing her on the art of this magic, which allows her to create incredible constructs at will with her magic energy. In order to use this magic, Minerva must start by channeling her Eternano from her body into her hands, holding them away from each other as she begins to concentrate her energy as it becomes more and more condensed the longer she pours it in. Once enough is stored, Minerva augments it's special wavelength, focusing and hardening it's structure to turn into a regular bronze orb. However, to Minerva, it is a metallic liquid that can be willed by her magic and mind to transform into any kind of shape or object she desires, all by her changing it with her hands. Depending on the construct she creates, Minerva can use this magic in multitude of ways and can better use it when she has the image of her object in her head. However, despite the incredible power and strength this magic has, it shows to have certain weaknesses, one being that while using this magic, she must activate it by chanting an incantation while the energy is condensing, making it more diffiuclt to Quotes Relationships Behind The Scenes Trivia *Some of the descriptions are from the original Fairy Tail Wiki, all credit goes to the creator *Minerva is my first official canon to fanon character on the wiki Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Sabertooth Category:Former Villian Category:Phantombeast Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Genosha Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Characters Category:Female